


Dare Me to Love You

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Always pick Dare, Bottom Keith, Boys In Love, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Sex, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith is such an insecure lil baby, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, Lance is an idiot, M/M, Pidge supports them, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Scratch that Hunk LOVES food, Sex, Top Lance, Truth or Dare, hunk likes food, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, red lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: What do you do when you and your teammates saved the entire universe and are now bored?play Truth or Dare of Course!Lance has a plan, but it doesn't exactly go well. Keith is determined to hide his feelings for the idiotic playboy, but it all comes crashing down when he least expect it.Yaoi, rated M for mature content!





	Dare Me to Love You

"Congratulations Paladins! Your hard work has finally paid off! The universe is free from Zarkon's grasp!" Allura smiled warmly, welcoming the exhausted paladins as they entered the lounge room. 

"This is cause for celebration, if I do say so myself!" Coran hooted, moving forward to slap Shiro on the back. Shiro winced and laughed slightly. "Well we couldn't have done it without your help." 

Hunk yawned, stretching his arms above his head before collapsing on the nearby couch. Lance slide next to Allura and flashed his usual cheesy smile. "Mind giving me my celebration somewhere more... private?" He grinned. Allura glared at him before shoving him away. "I will go make refreshments, you all deserve some rest!" She said before turning and walking towards the kitchen. 

Keith watched as Lance slumped over from defeat and fell onto the couch, his arm's crossed around his chest as he felt it tighten. He refused to say it out loud, or even admit it himself, but he had a hopeless crush on the rather idiot flirt. The two were always at each other's throats, and Keith was happy that his stubborn side helped hide his emotions towards the darker skinned male.

Pidge and Shiro had both settled on the couch in exhaustion, while Keith kept his distance.

"Soo.. what do we do now?" Pidge asked, fiddling with her glasses.

"We could eat lots of food and then sleep." Hunk suggested. Pidge sighed. "No i mean.. we just saved the universe, what do we do now? Go back to Earth?"

"Ughh and go back to school? No thank you!" Lance groaned. Shiro laced his fingers together as he rested his elbows on his legs. "Well, there are still many planets and other beings we still haven't met. I am sure it would be great to do shows with Voltron and show people that the universe is now safe."

"More shows? I am still exhausted from the million we did last time!" Lance threw his hands up in the air before laying on his side on the couch. "Keith, come over here and sit down." Lance purred, patting the cushion next to him. Keith narrowed his eyes and turned his head. "And get too close to you? I'd rather stand than face the risk of getting an idiot disease."

Lance glared at him before stretching himself out. "Fine, more cushion for me!" 

Pidge shook her head. "You are such an idiot." Lance shot her his grin before sighing. "I'm bored, and too hyper to go to sleep. OH! We should play a game!"

Hunk jumped up excitedly. "Ooooh a game! What kind of game? Monopoly? Twister? OH, how about Uno?" Shiro chuckled at the younger paladins. "We don't have any of those on this castle, but good ideas Hunk."

Hunk beamed happily. 

"Oooohh, I know a game." Lance grinned, sitting up. "How about truth or dare?"

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "And risk knowing more about you, i'll pass."

"C'moonnnnn Pidge! It would be loads of fun, and we can always just do dares if you are that scared." Pidge rolled her eyes. "Your dares would be really stupid, which means they would be easy. So if it passes time and gets us all tired, i guess it might be fun."

Hunk stood up and grinned. "I am going to go see what Coran is cookin', food is the best to have during a party!" As Hunk left, Shiro stood up and yawned. "I am not as young as you all, i actually am pretty tired, so i am going to go hit the hay. Have fun you guys." He waved to the team before passing Keith. He placed a firm hand on Keith's shoulder until Keith turned to look at him.

"You really should try to have fun, even if it is with Lance." His eyes twinkled as he smiled. Keith heated up as he turned his head. "Why would i want to have fun with that bonehead?" Shiro chuckled. "I've known you for a long time, you can't hide anything from me."

Keith jumped and glared at the older man before he just winked and left the room. 'Damn Shiro...' He thought, running a finger less-glove through his hair. Keith sighed before sitting next to Pidge, across from Lance who wiggled his eyebrows at Keith. "Ugh.." Keith groaned.

"Hey Pidge, come with me for a sec." Lance said, standing up and beckoning her. Pidge looked confused but followed him out of the room.

Keith crossed his arms and huffed. He felt more like going to the training room than playing a silly game. Hunk and Coran walked into the room a few minutes later with plates full of food stacked on top of each other. "We made enough food for a decathebe!" Coran said, proudly setting the plates along a table in the room proudly. 

Hunk laughed. "More like a varga, there is no way this food will last that long." Keith chuckled. "And certainly not with you around."

Hunk laughed and nodded in agreement. "I love me some food, what can i say!" Keith smiled at the yellow paladin before coming to the table to get some food himself.

Pidge and Lance walked back into the room shortly after Hunk and Keith had settled back down on the couch with their food. Coran had bid the team goodnight as he headed off to bed.

Pidge looked bored, while Lance just grinned from head to toe as they got some food themselves.

"So, on with the game?" Hunk asked. "Who is going first?" Pidge asked.

"Ooohh, how about we think of a number from 1 to 10, whoever gets the highest number goes first!" Lance said, shoving food in his mouth.

"OK... so I'll pick 10 then..." Pidge said slowly, giving Lance a pointed look. "Shoot, looks like you go first." Lance huffed. The rest of the paladins just sighed in unison.

"Alright.. Hunk, Truth or Dare?" She asked. Hunk gulped the food in his mouth and grinned. "Dare."

"I dare you to eat everything that is on your plate in under a dobash." Hunk laughed loudly. "Challenge accepted!" He hooted as he started shoveling food in his mouth. less than 30 seconds later, Hunk's large plate of food was gone, with a rather tired but proud Hunk slouched against the couch.

"I can't believe you pulled that off." Keith shook his head. Hunk just gave him a thumbs up before tilting his head back and sighing.

"Alright Hunk, it's your turn." Pidge said. Hunk looked thoughtful before pointing at Lance. "Lance! Truth or Dare?" Lance grinned. "Pfft, dare! Obviously."

"I dare you to do a handstand for a dobash." Lance scoffed. "Easy!" He leaped off the couch and immediately did a handstand. His shirt slid down his chest and nestled under his chin. His chest heaved as he breathed, and Keith blushed before looking away. 

Lance was very toned, and the sweat glistening on his chest from their previous fight was far too erotic for Keith. Pidge and Hunk were of course, unaffected by lance's current state.

"See? E-easy!" Lance said, starting to struggle a bit. "It has been almost 30 ticks, you are almost there." Pidge said, checking the time. Lance let out a struggled grunt as his arms started to give out under him, but surely enough, the minute passed and Lance completed his dare. "Told ya! That was way too easy."

"Then why does it look like you are going to pass out?" Pidge chuckled. Lance glared at her, shoving his shirt back down and sitting on the couch. "Whatever, I did it didn't I? Anyway, it's my turn now! Pidge! Truth or Dare?"

Pidge slipped her glasses off to wipe at some smudges with her shirt. "Truth." Lance looked thoughtful before leaning forward. "Do you have someone you like?" Pidge became flustered as she shoved her glasses on her nose. "Who I like is none of your concern!"

"But Pidge, you chose truth, you have to answer." Hunk pointed out, getting up to go get more food. Pidge groaned and crossed her arms. "I do have someone I like; a boy back on earth. Never really talked to him much but i thought he was... cute..." She groaned, looking down. 

Keith chuckled, finding an embarrassed little Pidge to be quite adorable. "Aww that is soooo cute." Lance cooed, leaning over to ruffle her hair. "Shut up!" Pidge yelled, swatting his hand away. "My turn! Keith! Truth or Dare?"

Keith was startled and immediately blurted out, "Truth." Pidge grinned. "I won't be the only one embarrassed! Keith, is there someone you like?" Keith sighed, all eyes suddenly on him. "...Yes, but I won't say who."

Pidge narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" 

"That wasn't the question you asked, you just wanted me to confirm if i liked someone or not." Keith pointed out.

Hunk laughed. "He got you there." Pidge huffed. "True, fine whatever. Your turn."

"Hunk, truth or dare?" Keith asked, turning towards the food lover; not wanting to look at Lance. "Hmm, I will go with truth this time." He responded.

"If you could only chose one, would you pick girls or food?" 

An instant response. "Food." The team laughed. "Classic Hunk." Lance chuckled. The game continued for a bit, before the choice landed back on Pidge. "Alright." Pidge shoved her glasses back up her nose and turn towards Lance. "Lance, truth or dare?"

Lance grinned, Keith instantly felt his insides tighten; something seemed off. "Dare." He spoke.

"I dare you and Keith to make out." Pidge said. Keith jumped, turning beet red as he turn towards Pidge. "P-Pidge!?" He gasped in disbelief. Pidge just smiled. Hunk was surprised as he sat back down. "Oooh this just got good." He said as he shoveled yet even more food in his mouth.

Lance gave Keith a seductive grin as he stood up and slid in front of Keith; who had his legs curled up against his chest protectively. "It's a dare, and i refuse to lose." Lance leaned forward, staring into Keith's rather terrified eyes. Pidge had her hands covering her eyes; but it didn't do much good because her fingers were splayed apart.

Lance just purred as he closed the distance, snaking a hand around Keith's neck and pulling him forward. His soft lips fitted around Keith's perfectly, and Keith's eyes widened even more.

'He... kissing... He is kissing me!' Keith's mind refused to work properly, Lance's soft lips making everything inside him burn. It felt like seconds, hours, days, a year, Keith couldn't process it. It was too much. Lance's eyes were closed as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss.

His tongue pressed against Keith's lips, causing alarms to go off in Keith's head. He heard a shriek from Pidge and an "aww." from Hunk before reeling his hand back.

Slap.

Lance landed hard on his ass as he held a hand to his now red cheek. He looked up in surprise. The room grew quiet as Keith stood up, his hand held against his chest. "Keith..?" Pidge asked timidly. Keith was filled with horror. He had his first kiss taken, and not just by Lance, but in front of his teammates. His face burned as he glared at Lance in anger. Tears stung his eyes as he turned and ran out of the room.

'How dare he... does he know my feelings? How dare he mess with me!' Keith ran through the dark halls, rubbing at his eyes. He never felt so humiliated before. He ran into his room before landing on his bed with a sob. The door shut automatically behind him as he held a hand to his chest. He felt lost; felt emotions he didn't want to feel.

He had been hopelessly crushing on Lance for who knows how long, and now just the thought of kissing Lance again made him sick.

'They were in on it... both Lance and Pidge... they purposely made a mockery of me!' Keith choked out a sob as he curled up. Tough Keith now felt as pathetic as the team probably thought he was.

Keith growled, sitting up and angrily wiping away his tears. "Screw this.. I need to get out of here." Keith stood up, fixing his jacket before open his door and looking around to make sure no one was around. He turned and ran towards the hanger; where the Red Lion was.

"Hey Red." Keith said softly, walking up to the large lion. He could feel in his heart the soft purring of his lion, and pressed his head against the cool metal of Red's leg.

"I know we had a rough battle, but do you think you could take me away? Just for a bit. I can't stand to be here any longer." he spoke softly. The lion didn't respond but Keith knew that Red would always be there for him; it always was.

He realized in his haste, he had forgotten to put on his suit. He couldn't very well go out into space without proper gear. He turned to leave, smiling warmly at his lion. "I will be right back Red." He turned his head back towards the exit and stopped.

Lance stood in the way, his arms to his sides with a hurt look on his face.

Keith felt his heart stop; his feet frozen in fear. "L-Lance..." Keith choked out.

"You were just going to leave?" Lance said softly. Keith jumped slightly; the pain in Lance's voice was unbearable. Keith turned his head. "I don't appreciate being made fun of."

Lance took a step towards him. "Keith.. i would never make fun of you." Keith scoffed as Lance took another step. "I'm serious Keith... I.. it was a stupid idea I came up with. Pidge was in on it too. She thought th-"

"That what?" Keith interrupted, his hands balling into fists. "That you two could get some laughs by making me embarrassed? Well kudos to you, you did it!" Lance winced and raised his hands slightly.

"Keith.. please, let's talk about this. I'm sorry."

Keith glowered at him. "What is there to talk about? Get out of my way, i'm leaving."

Lance looked desperate, his hands up in a pleading fashion. 

 

"Keith, I love you."

Keith froze, his anger boiling over. "More messing with me? Don''t make me punch you."

"Keith, I'm serious. I love you, I have since I first met you; when we were saving Shiro." Keith could feel the sincerity in Lance's voice, but he still felt angry. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"I'm not." Lance stared at him, walking up to him slowly. "A few weeks ago, Allura told me she suspected that you liked me too. That made me go crazy. I have always been using my catch-phrases and flirting to try to get you to catch on, but you never would. I know you see me as this stupid, idiotic player, but I only have eyes for you. I swear." Lance came face to face with Keith, grabbing his hand's lightly and giving them a squeeze. 

Keith felt more alarms go off in his head, but he shook his head and looked away. Lance looked at him desperately. "Please Keith, I love you. It was a stupid plan and I should have thought of your feelings beforehand. Please, please do not dismiss my feelings for mockery or trying to hurt you. I really care about you."

Keith shivered. Here was this idiotic blue paladin confessing, and Keith knew deep in his heart that Lance was serious. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I... I did like you..." Lance moved closer, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. "Did? Please give me a chance to undo what I did and make this right between us." Lance breathed against Keith's shoulder. 

Keith shivered again, his heart aching; his anger draining out of his system. He felt.. safe in Lance's arms. Everything that had happened less than an hour ago had disappeared from Keith's mind.

"OK..." Keith whispered. Lance perked up immediately; Keith could practically see the wagging dog tail.

"Please, come with me, to my room." Lance whispered, moving Keith's jacket to the side to press a kiss against his collarbone. Keith shivered, letting out a breathless moan. He felt hot again, but it was pleasant this time.

"OK..." Keith choked out, tears yet again stinging his eyes. Lance smiled shyly before tugging Keith along. Keith felt a purr of approval in his heart from his Lion. He looked down and smiled. 'To think things would turn out like this so suddenly.'

Lance tugged Keith into his room, before pressing him against the door as it closed "L-Lance..." Keith gasped out as Lance tugged Keith's jacket off and trailed more kissing along his neck.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Lance purred out, pressing his tongue against Keith's hot neck. Keith let out a moan as Lance shoved a knee between Keith's legs, grinding against his slowly growing cock.

"L-Lance.. th-this is all going to fast." Keith choked out, letting out a soft moan. Lance bit his neck lightly, earning a yell from the raven haired boy. "I have been wanting this for so long. I should have just confessed to you properly." Lance breathed huskily, tugging Keith's black shirt up.

"I-I doubt I would have believed you." Keith panted. Lance chuckled, ducking down to suck on one of Keith's nipples. Keith tossed his head back against the door, groaning. "Well.. do you believe me now?" Lance purred, biting his nipple and sliding his hands up and down Keith's sides. 

Keith gritted his teeth. "S-shit.." He gasped. He reached down, tugging at Lance's hair in need. Lance stood up, before pressing his body against Keith's and kissing him deeply. Keith melted against Lance, his body going against him as he grinded helplessly against Lance's growing hard on. The itchiness of the pants making Keith angry. He bit Lance's lower lip and tugged on it.

"I need you.." Keith breathed heavily. Lance looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Anything for you." He tugged Keith along, before shoving him down on his bed and climbing on top of him. Keith's hair was a mess as he curled his arms around Lance's neck, bringing him back down to kiss passionately. 

Lance grinded their hips together as he shoved his tongue into Keith's warm, wet cavern. Keith mewled underneath him; spurring Lance on. Lance continued to french kiss Keith as his fingers slid down Keith's chest and to his pants. Keith bucked his hips slightly at the feeling, and Lance smiled against his lips.

Lance pulled away to strip his shirt off, while Keith did the same. Keith moved his hands down to remove his pants, but Lance was quick to stop him. "Let me, my prince." Lance cooed bringing Keith's hands up to his lips to kiss tenderly. 

Keith blushed and turned his head. "I-idiot." Lance grinned before leaning down to trail kisses down Keith's chest. Keith was breathing hard as Lance slowly unbuckled Keith's pants and slid them down. Keith's cock was throbbing in his white boxers; desperate for touch. Lance ducked his head and trailed more kisses along Keith's inner thighs. Keith was shivering and mewling Lance's name; gripping at the now messed up sheets.

"P-please..." Keith moaned, unsure of what it was he wanted, but so desperately needed. Lance moved closer, kissing the thin cotton of Keith's underwear before tugging it off. Keith's cock bounced happily; free at last. Before Keith could say a word; his head shot back against the bed, moaning loudly as Lance deep-throat his cock. 

Lance ran his thin fingers all over Keith's body as he bobbed his head up and down, loving the feeling of Keith's cock aching for him.

He moved one hand over to his desk, opening it and pulling out some lube. Keith was too much in bliss to comprehend what Lance was doing. Lance slicked up his fingers before running one lightly against Keith's asshole. Keith jumped and moaned at the cold wet feeling so close to his hole. No one had ever gotten this close to him; it was both embarrassing and exhilarating. 

Lance purred, continuing to kiss and suck Keith's hard member as he pressed a single digit into Keith. Keith tossed his head to the side, moaning desperately. Keith slid his hands down into Lance's hair, tugging in need.

Lance swirled his tongue against Keith's tip, shoving another finger into Keith as he stretched him out. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance, pulling him closer. "I... I need you Lance." Keith groaned. Lance kissed Keith's cock, gritting his teeth as he grew more excited. "If it hurts... let me know."

Keith just nodded in response as Lance sat up and quickly shed his pants and underwear. He slid his naked body against Keith, earning himself another beautiful moan as he captured those swollen lips yet again. 'I could get use to this taste.' Lance thought. He loved how Keith looked. His lips parted, his chest heaving and covered in sweat as his eyes stared up at Lance in lust. Every muscle in Lance's body struggled against the need to shove his cock inside Keith roughly. 

He kissed Keith's neck as he lubed up his cock, shifting himself and pressing the tip against Keith's asshole. Keith wrapped his thin arms around Lance's neck and moaned, spreading his legs more. His lips formed the word "please" over and over, but not a sound came out.

Lance watched his expressions as he pressed slowly inside Keith; filling him up. Keith winced, but moaned as well, wrapping his legs around Lance's hips to pull him closer yet again. Lance shoved himself in deeper, gritting his teeth, before finally being fully sheathed inside Keith. 

Keith arched his back as Lance leaned down to kiss him again. Keith was so warm, so tight; it was driving Lance crazy. He started to slowly thrust into Keith, loving the soft sounds he made. He wanted to make Keith feel it even more. He shifted himself as he searched for Keith's prostate.

He knew he found it when Keith's eyes shot open as he howled in pleasure. He arched against Lance as he shivered. "L-Lancee." Keith moaned. Lance smiled as he continued to rub and hit Keith's special spot. Keith gritted his teeth, his asshole tightening even more around Lance's cock. "I-I'm close...Ahhhh..." Keith groaned as Lance continued to thrust into his prostate.

Lance let out a moan as he continued to thrust harder. "M-Me too... Together, Keith."

He gave one final thrust before cumming inside Keith. Keith shivered as the hot liquid filled his belly. He moaned Lance's name before cumming seconds later, the white liquid splashing against both of their chests.

Both boys breathed hard, the air around them hot and humid as Lance pulled out of Keith and collapsed next to him. Keith shivered as cum spilled out of his ass. Lance ran a hand up Keith's chest, leaning forward to kiss Keith's cheek. "I love you Keith. I promise to never embarrass you again." 

Keith turned his head to look at the brunette. "You can't promise that." Lance chuckled. "I suppose you are right." He hummed as he pulled Keith's back against him, pressing loving kissing along his neck.

After a moment of silence, Keith spoke up. "Me too.."

"Hmm?"

Lance grinned as he saw the backs of Keith's ears turn red. "I.. I love you too." Keith said quietly. Lance smiled. "I'm glad, I want to treasure you forever." Keith grew even more red, hiding his face; despite the fact that Lance couldn't see it. "S-shut up!" He growled. 

Lance purred. "Never. Keith, let's go take a shower." He breathed hotly against Keith's neck.

Keith squeaked. "T-together?" Lance chuckled. "Of course! I want to get to know you more."

Keith shifted his hips as he turned to face Lance. He looked shyly to the side but nodded. "I.. Dare you to only l-love me."

Lance smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's lips.

"Challenge Accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I never thought this story would be this long! I spent far too long on it, but i think it was worth it! I ship Keith with Shiro more than anything, but there is just sooo much fanart of Klance, that i couldn't resist falling in love with this pairing as well! I hope you like, comments are always appreciated! These boys are too precious for this world!
> 
> I Note: For those who don't know the Altean language (i didn't have a clue what any of the words meant either, i looked it up :P)
> 
> Decathebe: means Decade
> 
> Varga: Means an hour
> 
> Dobash: means a minute
> 
> Tick: means a second


End file.
